Tri- Wizard love triangle
by rxnald.w
Summary: It is the year of the tri-wizard tournament. The two other schools compeating are Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny. Im sorry i suck at summarys. ROMIONE
1. chapter 1

_Hi Guys!!!! This story was based on a random thought I had and I liked it a lot . The summary doesn't say much but basically ilvermorny is one of the school chosen for the tri- wizard tournament instead of Durmstrang . There are two main characters besides Ron , Harry , and Hermione. I'll of course introduce them very soon and I hope you enjoy!!!_

 _(P.S this story is in Hermione's point of view )_

She was scoring. There was steam coming out of her ears .SHE WAS FURIOUS , and she new completely why .She fancied RONALD Weasley, her best friend of three years and she made it clear to herself that this year she would tell him . But those plans were ruined quickly once dinner commenced.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Hermione was very confused to why there was a carriage being pulled by unicorns near the forbidden forest and a giant boat that looked like a muggle sailboat in the black lake .

" Hermione look at that boat it's huge " said Ron from her right side . 

" It is indeed Ronald " I reply turning around to see an adorable awestruck look on his face . She giggled lightly to her self .

" Come on guys or else we're going to miss the carriages " said Harry , already walking out . 

"Coming Harry , come on Ron " I say walking out as well with Ron following behind me.

Once in the Great Hall all everyone was talking about was the boat and the carriage that were on the school grounds when we arrived. The door to the Great Hall opened with three short lines of first years , there looked to be only about 25 of them but whatever . Once every one got sorted you would think we where all set but ... nope I guess not , the food wasn't out . Well I'm glad to say we gained 8 new Gryffindors , five boys and three girls . Once Dumbledore made his announcements you would figure that they would serve the food right , right ???

"Are you serious I'm starving " I heard Ron say "Me too Ron , me too " I reply , and just then Dumbledore speaks up again .

"You may be wondering why the feast is yet not on you tables. As I can read Some of your faces you are confused to why there is no food and to why there is a muggle boat and a carriage outside on the school grounds, well this school year Hogwarts was chosen to participate in the tri- wizard tournament." As Hermione was listening she quickly learned that two others school would be sharing Hogwarts with them. The two schools, were Baeuxbatons school and Ilvermorny .


	2. The girl

"Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny...

ILVERMORNY!!!!! What kind of school name is that , I mean yeah so it's a cool name but really Ilvermorny , and Beauxbatons is an equally weird name but it doesn't matter , they both sound like genuine schools.Whatever my thoughts me nothing anyway I'm not gonna say I'm out loud that's just insulting I'm not gonna embarrass myself in front of everyone and burst them as well especially not in front of Ron he's going to think I'm a horrible person ." I say to myself in my head button 0.2 seconds later I hear Ron say

" Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny what kind of names are those "

"You have seriously got to be kidding me Ronald that's so rude" I reply, but use my robes to hide my smile . Then I don't know where Dumbledore starts to talk again.

" As I have told you we are participating in the tri-Wizard tournament ,the rules will be said after dinner sometime in the following weeks but for now , let us introduce you to our new fellow schoolmates "

With that the doors of the great Hall booms open . Everyone jumped off of the seats , we look back to see a line of beautiful young girls and young women walked in wearing blue silk robes with a matching blue hat .

"Bloody hell" said Ron

, asked to sing one particular girl with long blonde hair. Next thing I know my face is red, and my mood completely changed ,I'm angry now. Well I'm not angry, I don't know I'm hurt, I'm angry ,and furious .I don't know what to feel. 

"Please welcome beautiful girls of Beauxbatons academy "

Boom Dumbledore into his wand.

"Now that I've introduce you to these young women now Let me introduce you to the wonderful students of Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry"

With that the doors the great Hall open again , but this time only a small group. They were in traditional Japanese clothing ,that's pretty cool I say so myself, and they were holding the Japanese flag. After that many other people of Ethnicity came to the door i'll caring their native country's flag but one particular group caught my eye pretty well . A group of 10 or so , there was about four girls and six boys but there was one girl in particular that caught my eye and not in a good way . Boys wearing black Charro suit with a sombrero, and the sombrero had a ribbon around it each different color . But the girls wearing beautiful big folclórico dresses and each one matching the color of the ribbon on with one of the Charro's hat .

There was green , blue, yellow , and burgundy . There was this one person holding the Mexican flag in the air I couldn't see who they were but they had to be pretty strong to hold it let me tell you that. While they were going down The row this one girl was eyeing Ron . I don't think anything of it at first but once they sat down she looked again and one in stop .

" OK OK OK what is going on here why she looking at my best friend , like that at least I mean." 

I thought to my self. I decided to look her way again I don't pay attention to her last time , this time I did and I'm pissed. Her appearance is Stunning but plane . she was wearing a burgundy folclórico dress. Her hair dark brown not an almond brown like mine ,her hair is curly like mine , but her curls are actually defined, not a big frizzy bush like mine . Her hair is long and goes past your bum , not like mine which is barely passed my shoulders. Her skin a perfect tan color, not like mine which is in between tan and pale. Her eyes are big and really dark brown , not like mine which are average sized and I hazel you color . Her lips , full like mine . She's fit ,really fit she has really good hips really good "womanly" features I guess you can say , but not like myself which I am a human stick bug. She looks about my height , 5'1. What can I say she's just perfect.

I turn my head to look at Ron ,and I am absolutely heartbroken. He staring back at her ,eyes are literally connecting to hers and he smiling widely. In that instant I want to cry . "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, HE LOOKS SO ,SO AMAZED!!!! WE LOOK THE Same. SAME HAIR TYPE ALMOST SAME COLOR , SAME EYE COLOR ... SORT OF. OUR SKIN COLORS ARE SIMILAR ENOUGH!!!!" I thought to myself.

I get knocked out of my thoughts by someone tapping my shoulder " She's brilliant looking, that one isn't she, Hermione?"

"Yeah totally brilliant"

Right after that the feast started. Ron , Harry , and I ate and until we could've had nothing else fit in our stomach's. 

"This food's brilliant, I missed it and I wa-" I said but was cut off by Harry saying something to Ron 

" Oi , Ron looks like you've got company"

Said Harry .with that I looked up to see the girl with the burgundy dress walking towards us .

" Um , Hi" she said shyly to the three of us . 

"H-Hi" replied Ron sounding like he just got hit in the back of the head .


	3. Mia Lisa C

"Why did he stutter? WHY did RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY just stutter because this girl TALKED to him !??!??" I thought hating this girl more than I already did.

"I'm Mia, Mia Lisa Castañon" she said with a shy smile and in her American accent.

"I'm Ron, Ron B-uh Weasley, yeah Ron Weasley " said Ron , his ears turning red"

" Nice to meet you , Ron." " I assume these are you're friends, hello I'm Mia "

"HOLD ON!!!, her name sounds familiar. That's the name of a famous football player who plays for FC Barcelona, Manuel Castañon. I can swear he lived in Barcelona while his ex wife and kids lived in the U.S and after a while his daughter stopped being seen as much she was only seen around holiday season and only his two slightly younger sons were commonly seen."I thought.

" Sorry Mia , let me introduce myself real quick, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter " I said pointing to Harry , as he waved to her." If you don't mind me asking, is your father the famous football player, Manuel Castañon ?" I asked urgently.

At that instant her eyes were red and she stopped breathing for a second. Suddenly her voice was shaking and her had tears. " Um , im sorry I'm just going to go ." She said starting to stand straighter. " it was nice meeting you guys, Ron." She said nodding to the each of us but she shook tons had and seemed to leave something in it. With that she walked off wiping her eyes rapidly.

"Way to go 'mione barely got past names and already scared her off" said Ron jokingly but at the same time seriously.

"It was an accident " I said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever." He mumbled under his breath.

"What did she put in your hand mate ?" Asked Harry .

"A note actually, hold on let me read it to see what she wa-." Ron stopped reading the note and he was blushing like crazy.

I noticed Mia had got up and walked out of the Great hall . " Um, got to go ." Said Ron as he got up and ran to wards the direction of the Gryffindor common room. 

With that I noticed that Ron had left the note on the table it read " hi , I was wondering if you can meet me at the quidditch pitch once I leave. Just keep your eye on me and whenever I lave go up and get your broom well if you have one ... sorry that sounds rude just don't bring your own I'll bring both of mine just change and meet me there.

Cool ?

Mia ."

"Welp that's enough of that ." I thought . I got up but the note in my pocket and sprinted towards the common room . I think I heard Harry say something big I was too far gone .

Once I reached the common room Ron was already coming down the boys stairs wearing his Weasley jumper jeans and some trainers . 

" Where are you going ? ." I asked even though I already knew.

He jumped at the sound of my voice "Hermione ,you gave me a fright . Um , Uh im going to Hagrids ." He said putting his hands behind his back.

It hurts a little that he doesn't want to tell me that her going to see Miss little perfect MIA .

" Oh, well I'll just go with you- ." I was saying but was cut off by him 

"NO! ,Uh no you cannot come with me I'm gonna as him about Charlie to see how Norbert's doing ." He stated confidently. 

" oh well can you let me go so I can know that he's doing well , I'm mean I went with Harry to the tower and everything ." I said a little too eager.

" No , 'mione now stop asking I'm going, okay ? See you in a while " he said and with that went jogging out and down the corridor.

"Oh my LORD !" Thought.

Next thing I know I'm sprinting towards the fourth year boys dormitory, opening Harry's trunk getting his invisibility cloak writing him a quick note saying I borrowed it, and then I headid towards the quidditch pitch.


	4. Pitch

As I made my way down to the quidditch pitch as fast as I could. It took me about 15 minuets to gat there and that was speed walking . Once I arrived I saw Ron just sitting there on one of the stands on the third row , he looked a little annoyed because it was a little to hot for it being eight pm. I made my way to the fifth row right behind him so I could see him better, but then out of nowhere , mia came out f climbing onto the stand from underneath . 

" Hi , Ron sorry I'm late" she grunted until the was sitting two feet to my right "I'm not allowed to be out but I don't really care". 

I heard Ron laugh " it's alright I don't really care about school rules , but my best friend Hermione , she's broke a couple over the years and by a couple I mean about 50 but she'll never admit to it ," he said with a little chuckle " oh and I'm sorry about Hermione and how she made you cry I'm sure she didn't intend it besides she made loads of people cry.., not intentionally of course !, she's made me cry but I'm sure she didn't mean it ..."he said with his ears turning pink "um, I like what your wearing" he said finally . 

"Oh don't worry about it I was just being silly, it wasn't really a matter to cry about it just makes me sad when people up my family and I'm sure she never meant to make you cry or me cry or anyone cry, she seems like a really nice person ," she said dismissively " oh and and thank you for the compliment I actually bought the outfit with my own money I'm really proud actually since my family doesn't have much money"

I honestly bought it she was wearing black converse, black adidas tracksuit pants and a short loose tie dye hoodie with pastel colors and her hair was loose.

"But I thought you dad was a football player, doesn't he make a lot of money, from what I heard at least?" Asked Ron 

"Oh, uhh well you see... um" she began to stutter "I-i don't really like talking about it because it just reminds me about how much or a ass my dad is but I don't mind telling you-" Ron cut her off by saying " oh well done do anything that'll make you uncomfortable-" but then she cut him off " no ,no really it's fine." 

" okay so as you know my father is Manuel Castañon but I don't call him dad I just call him Manuel, anyway and my mom was pregnant with my youngest brother he just left to Barcelona. I have two brothers I have jax and angel . Jax is 12 and angel is 11. Anyway when angel was born sick and Manuel didn't want to deal with a sick child so he just went to live in Barcelona and the eventually got signed for the team. He started playing in 1986 .He played soc- sorry I'll just say football , um yeah so, he would jay payed a LOT of mone so he created three accounts one for each of us and put 3,000 dollars in our accounts every month . Once I was seven I knew that he would not give my mom a single penny, so I gave all of my money to her big my brothers are selfish and spoiled would keel the money for themselves. Manuel is always flying the two of them out to Barcelona but he wouldn't invite me " " why ?" Asked Ron 

"Why? Oh 1. Because I would give the money I DIDN'T NEED to my mom " her voice was starting to crack "and 2. I-I was magical, or I AM magical" silen theirs were coming down her face and Ron put a hand on her shoulder " and I'm nomage-born , you guys call it muggle born but whatever... " she said as she tried to stop a sob " and he sort of disowned me so my brothers hebe there own money my mom makes a good amount I guess and when I go home for summer break I work , and that's why I said I was proud to buy this outfit myself. I make 200 a wee because that's the most you can pay a kid, so I get ten dollars from each paycheck and I give my mom the rest." She ended smileing looking out into the sky.

"Wow" I thought 

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
